Pirates of the Caribbean: Heir of the Sword
by Captain Arianna Trouble
Summary: Jack Turner is a young blacksmith, living a quiet life with his parents Will and Elizabeth. That all changes when a girl shows up and he realizes that his parents have a secret.
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to POTC. All rights go to Disney.

This story takes place thirteen years after _The Curse of the Black Pearl._ Will (writer swoons at name) has been married to long time love Elizabeth (writer says 'grrr', but doesn't really mean it) and they have one son, nearly thirteen year old Jack (named for the monkey). They live a simple life, until an old friend visits.

Welcome, my readers, to a ghost story. (Theme to POTC plays)

Jack Turner wiped a short lock of dark brown hair from his sweaty face. His eyes, cautious and deep, bated away at sweat. With a hard gaze he stared, entranced by the fire. He waited. The fire roared and Jack thrust his newest work into the high flame. In moments the steel changed to a red glow. He turned in a single fluid movement, so fast that he created an arc of fire where the burning metal had swung. With grace and ease Jack lifted a hammer and started to pound on the steel, shaping it into a sharp blade. Finally, Jack lowered it into the water bucket, hearing it sizzle and ducking back to avoid the steam that drifted away.

After a tense minute of waiting, Jack cautiously pulled the finished sword from the water. He held it and allowed the water to run down the glistening blade. This was the best sword he had ever made; maybe it was even better than some of his father's early pieces. There was a creak of wood behind Jack, and Jack looked, hoping that it might be his father.

To his surprise, it was a slight girl entering, her eyes darting around the shop. Even more surprising, was her general appearance. Her straw colored hair was shorter than his own was, and she wore a pair of trousers that were torn along the bottom, as if they had been adjusted to fit her. She gazed at him with the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Are you William Turner?" she inquired cautiously. Dumbfounded, Jack simply shook his head. Girls _never_ came into a black smith's shop.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked again, a bit slowly, as if unsure that Jack could completely understand her.

"Yeah, I mean yes. Yes, I know where he is. Why?" It was Jack's turn for a question. "Who are you and what do you want with my father?"

"You're _father _is William Turner?"

"Yes. Do you want to see him or not?" Jack was very curious now. Of all the women he had ever seen enter the shop, none had specified that they wished to see his father. Most were on the arms of husbands or fathers, waiting to leave the humble place.

"Yeah, of course. I've got a message for him," the girl replied.

"I'll take you then. By the way, what's you're name?"

"Usually Natie, but when a certain captain is feeling, well, I'm not sure what exactly he's feeling, he'll call me little Jackie."

"Odd, my name is Jack." At this, Natie burst out laughing.

"Are you serious, oh, oh. That'll give the cap'n a hoot," Natie explained over her own laughs. As the gale subsided, Jack started to lead the way to his house through the winding streets. Once outside the house, he worked up some nerve and turned around.

"Why, may I ask, will the _captain_ find my name amusing?" he asked, holding the door open for Natie. After they were both in and Jack had called for his father, she made her reply.

"Because my captain," she stated slowly, "is Captain Jack Sparrow."

So, tell me what you think.


	2. Turn of Heart

Hey, thank you all for the nice reviews! Please read this with the POTC soundtrack in your heads, it makes it more real: )

Here is Chapter Two: Turn of Heart

Captain Jack Sparrow was an infamous name in pirate rings. Ever since he had reclaimed the _Black Pearl _thirteen years earlier he had made a giant come back. From a drunken convict with no ship or crew, Sparrow had in a single day became captain of the fastest ship in the Caribbean and leader of the loyalist bunch of sea dogs that could ever be a crew. Of course, he was still drunk, but even that seemed to be changing. There were even rumors that it was an act, used to fool enemies in battle. Jack Sparrow didn't really notice the new respect granted to him.

His eyes, deep pools of wisdom locked with mystery, gazed at the distant lights of Port Royal, where Natie was searching for Will Turner. Trying to convince him to help old Jack out, one last time. In some of those buildings, officers of the Navy were dreaming of pirates, nooses, and glory. In others, children slept, their innocent minds dreaming of magic that many adults dismissed as simple fantasy. Jack knew better.

He had fought the undead, and for a while had lived as they did. At the time he had laughed, acting normal. Inside it had been a living hell. The relief he had felt when Will had dropped the final bloody medallions into the chest of Cortez, Jack was filled with relief at the end of the torment. And when Will rescued him from the gallows, allowing him to join his crew, Jack knew that he was indebted to Will. It was very unusual for him to feel indebted to anyone, but somehow the boy had turned his heart. The resemblance to Bootstrap had been so strong that a soft spot had developed. Vaguely he remembered Bill telling him that he had a young son back in England. They had been good friends. Bootstrap Bill had remained loyal to Jack even after the mutiny and Barbossa had taken over the _Pearl_. His loyalty had been his death. The man had died for him, and his son had twice freed him from a short drop and a sudden stop.

Jack turned his face to the sky and remembered. Immediately he had felt the difference, a greater sense of caring for life, it seemed. He didn't think it would effect his life so greatly though. It had been six years after the death of Barbossa before he realized what it meant.

9 Years Earlier

Gibbs was muttering about bad luck, getting the crew to laugh. Everyone was edgy, having just escaped a ship from the Navy's fleet. The fact that a sudden fog had rolled in only heightened the sense of foreboding. Only the captain realized the truth. It wasn't fog surrounding the ship, but smoke. He alone suspected the horror that awaited them. The reason Natie sailed under a pirate flag and was now in Port Royal. She could connect to Will, get his sympathy. They had a similar past, a past that might effect the future.

Natie was the only survivor on the first lifeboat that Jack's crew pulled up. There were only five lifeboats that were pulled aboard, but there had been four ships. Four ships, lost in a smoke mistaken for fog. Four ships, boarded by pirates and burned, now resting at the bottom of the sea. Each of the ships should have had at least two or three lifeboats.

Each story was the same. The ships entered the fog, and slowed to avoid any hidden rocks and ships. Out of the murkiness, a ship appeared. Someone would call to the vessel, asking if they were lost. Before the captains could reply, they would already have been boarded. The crews fought while any passengers were sent to the rafts to escape. As the boats set out into the smoke, most watched as the pirates destroyed the ships. The few survivors told Jack their tale in fear, knowing that he was a pirate. They all feared for their lives, afraid that this ship might have been the one that sunk their boats. Instead, they were given food and beds and clothes. Jack brought them to the nearest port, and even gave some gold pieces to the less fortunate survivors. The ordeal they had gone through was grim.

Little Natie's boat had been too close to the hull as it exploded, and the life raft capsized. Somehow, when she awoke hours later, she was back in the boat, but her parents were gone. There was no one for her. Jack took her in, and trained her as a cabin boy. Even though, she was, in fact, a girl. He tried to convince himself that he needn't take her in, but the soft spot in his heart wouldn't let him. Many times, he tried to find someone at a port to take her and raise her properly, but somehow he just couldn't leave her.

Natie had grown beautifully, in a pirate sense. Her skill with a blade was unmatched, save to him. Every pirate on the crew, from Anna Maria to Gibbs had taught her sword techniques, and she became better than them all. Her slight build allowed for her to learn to climb the ropes with ease, and she was often gazing out the crow's nest, always alert. Natie was one of the best pirates he had ever seen. But she deserved a real future, not a life of crime. Whenever there was a raid, Jack strictly forbade her to fight, unless it was in defense or guarding the treasure hold. She obeyed his every word.

Often, when he was alone, Jack would wonder who her parents were. Once, he had asked Natie, but she knew them only as Mum and Father. She had always been addressed as Miss Natalie, but her parents had called her Natie. Whenever guests visited her house, they never said her last name. Being only five, she didn't even know where she came from.

"Captain Sparrow?" A soft voice shook Jack from his remembrance. He turned to see Anna Maria, looking at him with slight confusion on her face. She looked up to where he had been looking, and asked, "What are you doing?"

With his usually slurry speech, Jack answered, "Just makin' love to this here bottle of rum. Been nursing it for some time now. Good year." He smiled at her. "Want to share some?"

"No thanks. Do you really think it was a good idea to send her alone? She's never been here before," Anna Maria said, gazing at the shore line. "I admit, the girl knows Tortuga better than I know, well, anything. But telling her to find Turner at the blacksmith shop? He might have left Port Royal, or have gotten a different job--"

"No, he'll be there," he whispered.

"Whatever you say, Captain. I'm going back to the galley. You coming?"

"In a while."

Okay, that's part two. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	3. Full Circle

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. All rights to Disney.

Now you know Natie's past. Now to learn of her future.

Chapter 3: Full Circle

Elizabeth Turner had lived an interesting life. For eight years she had been known in Port Royal as the Governor's daughter. She would have been known as the Commodore's wife, but was instead known as the blacksmith's wife for the past thirteen years. Many women in Port Royal believed that she was insane to have married William Turner, the humble blacksmith when she could have had a powerful husband, but most of them were jealous. Will was the kindest soul Elizabeth had ever met, and she had loved him ever since she had met him. He had even risked his own life, in more ways than one, to save her life. There were only two people that she cared about as much as her husband, and they were her father, Governor Swan, and her son, Jack. He looked so much like Will, and he had the same strong spirit as her husband. He would be a fine man when he grew up. If he grew up. Tonight he was late coming home, like most nights. Out with friends, most likely.

Her beliefs seemed proven as the front door opened, and a girl Jack's age entered, followed closely by Jack. She and Will weren't very strict with rules, but bringing a girl home after dark?

"Jack, what are you doing?" She questioned. She saw his cheeks flame red, and he started to mutter an explanation when the girl started to speak.

"Are _you_ Will Turner?" She asked. Will came in from the study, and surveyed the scene.

"I'm Will Turner," he said, glancing from his son to the strange girl.

"Finally. Jack's been looking for you," With a glance around the small front room, she nodded as if with approval.

"Wait, I wasn't looking for my father!" Jack blurted. "She came to the shop, and was asking for you Father. I brought her here."

"Oh yeah, thank you Jack," the stranger said sincerely. "Now, as I was saying, my captain, his name is Jack as well, would like for you to come aboard his ship, the--"

"_Black Pearl,_" Will finished. His voice was quiet, and he looked to Elizabeth, and their eyes met for a moment, deep in thought.

Jack looked back and forth between his parents, shocked. His parents knew this Jack/

His mother broke the silence. "Who are you, and why do you speak for Jack?"

"Oh, I'm Natie, Jack's cabin girl. And daughter, in a sense." Natie said.

"Daughter?" Elizabeth exclaimed. There was no way he had gotten married. He was too interested in women to commit to one.

"I was orphaned at a young age and Jack saved me." Natie said quietly. She looked awkwardly around the room. "I was with my parents, or parent, or aunt and uncle, I'm not sure. We entered a fog, on a merchant vessel. Pirates raided the ship, and sent it to the depths. I can't remember much about my family. When Jack found me, I was alone in a lifeboat. It had capsized, and somehow I was the only one not washed away." She turned her hazel eyes and stared into Will's brown ones. "We seem to share an origin, mister Turner."

Will was silent. Jack was curious now, for his father didn't often speak of his past. "Why does Jack want to see us?" Will finally asked.

Natie turned her face towards the dying embers in the fireplace, illuminating her face in a bath of red. "He wants your help, to repay you for saving his life all those years ago."

"I'll go," Jack's father said. He turned to his wife. "You don't have to go--"

"And leave the fun to you? No, I want to help. Last time I was the one being rescued, so this time I want to save Jack."

"And what about me?" Jack inquired. He had heard rumors about his parents, and he wanted to know the truth. "You can't leave me alone here. And I want to know the truth."

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other again. "Fine," his mother said. "We'll tell you."

"Years ago, there was a pirate named Barbossa. He was first mate on a ship called the _Black Pearl_. Jack Sparrow was the captain, but there was a mutiny. Barbossa became captain, and Jack was marooned on an island. Your grandfather, my father, was one of the pirates on the _Pearl_. He remained loyal to Jack, and was killed by the others." Will said. Jack listened to the rest of the tale with apt attention. All of the rumors had been true.

In his head, he imagined his mother, a very strong swimmer, falling into them ocean. His father, freeing a strange pirate from prison, and how the commandeered a ship called the_ Interceptor_. A ship that had belonged to the Royal Navy. A curse, placed on the crew of the _Pearl_, and how they believed that his mother's blood was needed to break it, when the whole time it was his father's blood needed. A giant battle between the Navy and the undead pirates. Jack becoming undead as well. At that part, Natie let out a little gasp. Even though she knew the story, that part had been conveniently left out. Finally, he heard of Jack's escape, and how his parents had finally admitted their love for each other.

The room was silent when Will finished. Jack looked to his parents.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"We thought it would be best if you didn't grow up with dreams of evil pirates in your head. We were going to tell you on your birthday this year, but apparently, you were meant to know sooner." Elizabeth said.

"Um, that was a lovely story and all, but could we get going? Every second the Pearl is in the bay a Navy officer could get suspicious," Natie said. Everyone agreed, and Elizabeth went to get some supplies. Will went to his son.

"Jack, I want you to know, that while we sail, things might happen. If there is any danger, please try to avoid it. Your mother and I prefer you alive," his father said, a slight smile in his eyes.

"Of course. If I can avoid it, I won't die, I promise."

His mother came down the stairs, and was wearing an outfit similar to that of an officer.

"I've kept this outfit ever since our last fight with pirates. My dresses simply won't do," she explained. She handed a sword to Will, and Jack was surprised to see that she had one fastened around her own waist. "Jack, I saw that you brought a sword home with you, so you'll use that one."

Jack was about to protest that this sword hadn't even been tested yet, but Natie interrupted once again.

"Time to head out!"

I hope you enjoyed! Thing will start getting very interesting soon.


	4. One Day Head Start

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to POTC. I'm working on it though…

Aw, thank you all for the reviews! And I promise that this will be my longest chapter ever! Bwahaha! (Barbossa's theme plays in the background) Just kidding.

Chapter 4: One Day Head Start

Commodore James Noorington was one of the best Navy officers imaginable. He was fully devoted to his work, and had lead the capture of a band of extremely notorious pirates. His life was very admirable, for he was fairly wealthy, with a pretty wife and three little daughters, each very smart and a perfect little lady. The only bad part, was that he had yet to have a son. A son that every Naval officer dreamed of to follow in his footsteps. Often he was jealous of the blacksmith William Turner. The humble man had married the woman he had wished to marry, and had a son with her. Although he had a pretty wife, Maria, he often allowed his mind to wonder what his life would be like had he married Elizabeth Swan.

They surely would have wed, had not pirates invaded Port Royal. Had she not been kidnapped, or had he rescued her before William and Jack Sparrow, things might be different now. But the experience had changed him for the better. He wasn't as rule bound as he had been, like Captain Gillette. He was bound to become the next Commodore, should he or Governor Swan retire or pass away. More and more often, Governor Swan seemed frail and sick. He worried that he would have to force Swan to retire, for his own health.

Tonight, he was at the Governor's mansion, awaiting the doctor. Today the governor had started coughing, and seemed very ill. He glanced at the gate, awaiting the arrival of Will and Elizabeth. James had sent someone to their home a while ago. They should have arrived by now. The runner came back up the drive alone, greatly surprising the commodore.

"I'm sorry sir. They weren't in. they did, however, leave this message," the young man stammered. The night was cold, and James ushered him in, sending him to quarters. The letter was addressed to whomever found it. He decided to take the responsibility of opening it.

_Dear reader,_

_Forgive us for leaving so abruptly. Last night, we decided to sail for England, to show Jack the world beyond Port Royal. We shan't be gone more than a month, hopefully less. Please send word to my father of our decision. Tell him that we send our love._

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth Turner_

Noorington shook his head. Rash Turner, he thought with a chuckle. Obviously, this letter was meant to be found in the morning. He had seen Jack earlier that day. They were still in port Royal, for no ships were allowed to leave at night, save those on urgent business. The only ship that could be leaving now would have to be a pirate ship. His eyes widened. Could jack Sparrow be back? One of the few pirates that had escaped his grasp.

He ran to the upper landing, and stared out the window. He searched the bay and harbor. Yes, there was a ship there that hadn't docked in the day. Some sort of illegal ship if it was trying to leave. If it was Sparrow he wasn't going to allow him to escape again.

He stopped a passing maid, telling her to inform the governor that he had left and had gone to the fort. Sparrow would get no head start this day. Getting into his carriage, Noorington headed to the fort, planning what he would do to capture the _Black Pearl._ It might be a different ship by now. The ship was fast, but so was the fleet's newest ship, the _Velocity._ It was similar to the _Interceptor_, except it had yet to be stolen by pirates.

At the fort, Noorington began giving out orders, and every hand available made ready the _Velocity_, trying to be silent and not tip off the _Pearl_'s crew. An officer told James that it was indeed the _Pearl_, and the preparations aboard the _Velocity_ were hastened.

The crew of the _Black Pearl _had no idea about the impending doom on the docks. They were simply concentrating on pulling up a small boat. Natie was leading Jack to the captain's quarters while Will and Elizabeth paused for a moment, remembering the last time they had been aboard the ship. They were greeted by familiar faces, and a few new ones. Jack turned, surprised by his parents. Natie didn't notice that she wasn't being followed. She had a few words for the captain.

"Jack!" she called, flinging open the doors to the captain's quarters.

"Well, hello love," he answered, barreling looking up from his apple.

"Why didn't you tell me that you too stole a medallion?" Natie demanded.

"Because it is I time I don't enjoy reliving. Or unliving," Jack said. "Besides, why would you care?"

"Because I used to believe that the story was simply made up to scare me. I knew that Barbossa and his crew existed, but I never was told that they were actually undead. You yourself told me that it was impossible!"

"Only so you wouldn't go looking for the Isla de Muerta and try becoming immortal. So that you wouldn't tell anyone at Tortuga. The risk is too great." Jack said, still calm. He rarely got mad, and never at Natie, no matter what she did. Where one parent got mad, he was proud. It was a pirate's way of life.

"Risk? No one would believe the fairy tales of a little girl!"

"Well, they do, and they did. I learned of the treasure from--Will! How are you?" Jack suddenly cried, his face alight with joy. "And Miss Swan as well!"

"Misses Turner now, Jack," Elizabeth responded. Her cheeks flamed as she introduced her son. "And Jack, this is Jack."

"Ah! So you named the whelp for me? And you can't go saying it's after your father cause I know his name was William. And your father Elizabeth…well, he's named for me." Jack was grinning. He got up, and started looking the boy over. "Well Will, I promise that I'll name my first boy after you. Especially if it's a unic. Maybe my first girl. No, that would have to be Elizabeth…" Jack looked into the distance. The younger Jack looked at the same spot, but saw nothing but a burn mark on the wall.

As the adults started to ask about the past thirteen years, Jack looked about the room. It was spacious, with a giant window in the back. He gazed out , wondering if he could see the _Dauntless _from the ship. To his surprise, the _Velocity _was heading towards the _Pearl_.

"Um, Mother?" he said, his voice a little shaky.

"What is it Jack?" she said, glancing up from the map that Jack had pulled out.

"Was the _Velocity_ scheduled to leave tonight? Because it's heading this way."

Jack senior looked up. He went to the window, no swagger in his step.

"Ah, so our friend Noorington got a new boat? Eh, that might not be good. I don't think he really likes me." Jack kept grinning. "Looks like we might have to leave ahead of schedule."

Yeah! My longest chapter so far! I hope you liked it: )


	5. Running Down

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. (sing) _One day/my legal documents will come…_

Hehehe. This is so much fun to do. Then my mom makes me help her set up a rummage sale (gags). But here's the happy chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Running Down

Jack Turner had never sailed before. He knew many a nautical term, being taught by his mother. For years, he believed that if he should sail, he would know everything. Now, he was learning that he was dead wrong.

He watched with envy as Jack Sparrow immediately took control of the situation, yelling to everyone within his line of sight. It took moments for everyone to get themselves in sailing order. This man was an expert at the helm, but, Jack thought with a stab of jealousy, he does have my whole life on me. From what his parents said, more than twenty years.

"Natie--" He started, but was interrupted by the girl in question pushing him back into the cabin, and she locked them in. "Hey--"

"I'm not allowed to fight. So, neither are you," the girl curtly answered. She stationed herself at the window, watching the approaching vessel.

"Wait, who said anything about fighting?" Jack demanded.

"Well, we're being watched by a Navy ship. We're about to try to leave. I doubt they'll allow it," Natie smiled. "Especially not that Noorington fellow."

He joined her at the window. Sure enough, the once dark _Velocity_ was alight with lanterns. He could even see small, shadowy figures darting around the deck. In the dim light, jack couldn't see the helm , but he knew that Commodore Noorington was up there. And probably Captain Gillette as well. They were the only two that might hold a grudge against the _Pearl. _And from what his father said, Noorington most of all. More than once, while delivering a sword or chains and shackles to the fort, he had seen the officers practicing with the blades. Some were clumsy, while others were deadly. Noorington was someone he'd rather not fight, even though he was very good with a sword himself.

Natie was anxious beside Jack. Her fingers itched to draw her sword, to finally fight. Being locked up, she felt weak and helpless. At least this time she had a companion. She turned to him.

"Are you any good with that blade?" she asked. "I saw you holding it, back on shore. You made it?"

"Yes, to both questions," Jack replied. "my father taught me how to use swords, and how to create them. This one here, I believe is my best."

"How do you make a sword?" Natie asked, trying to be polite. She was only slightly interested as the boy launched into an elaborate tale of the creation of sword blades. Instead, she was paying more attention to the feel of the _Pearl_. The constant rocking was a little faster, closer together now. That meant that the ship was starting to pick up speed, and they were about to sail away from Port Royal. Once in the open sea, there was no way that this smaller ship could catch them. Or so she hoped. Natie suddenly realized that Jack had stopped talking, and was looking at her with a slight look of confusion on his face. Luckily, he pointed out the window silently, and she saw the lights of Port Royal disappearing to the _Pearl_'s rudder. But the other ship had already disappeared.

"What--" she started, but was interrupted by hearing Captain Jack calling, out. For a moment, she thought that he was calling her out. Once battles were over he let her know that it was safe. No, he hadn't yelled her name. Could that tiny ship get alongside the _Black Pearl_? And then actually challenge it?

"They're braver than I thought," she murmured to herself. However, Jack overheard her.

"They're the King's Navy. Of course they're brave," Jack said matter of factly. "Besides, they're in the _Velocity_. Fastest ship in the Caribbean. Except this ship, of course." he added, seeing the burning look Natie threw at him. Suddenly, both Jack and Natie heard loud yells coming from outside the cabin.

"Looks like the fighting is about to start. I just wish I could be out there, actually helping!" the girl exploded. For a brief moment, Jack was reminded of his mother. She had a similar, strong spirit, ready to fight for whatever she believed in. With a shock he then remembered that this was where his mother had first fought for her life, against the evil pirate Barbossa. He wondered if he would ever have to fight for his life like she did, or his father. Not likely if Natie was around. If she wasn't allowed to fight after being raised as a pirate, there was no way he would be allowed to fight, even if he was older than her. At least, he felt older than her. She was a few inches shorter, and her frame was very slender and lean. In a way, Natie looked almost childish. But her face, her face was much older, more mature. For the first time, he noticed her deep eyes, and imagined the horror she had witnessed. Although she had never seen a fight, she was hurt by her upbringing. Not all scars are visible, just like all treasure is not gold, as his father told him long ago.

Outside, the sound of a struggle became more apparent. It was torture for Jack to sit, imagining his parents fighting out there. Then he realized that Natie had to go through this on a nearly regular basis. But the whole crew was her family, so there were many more she had to worry about. A light rain started.

"Yes!" Natie whispered. She caught Jack's odd look, and explained. "Pirate ships are built to go fast through storms. Where one ship bunkers down, pirates just go faster. And pirates also fight very well in the rain. They don't slip up, even thought the enemy does. We're defiantly going to win now."

"Whatever you say," Jack muttered. He looked back out the window. "Hey, there's a light approaching!"

"What?' Natie asked. He pointed. "Oh no!"

"Huh? What is it?" Jack was nervous now. He knew for a fact that it couldn't be the _Dauntless_, or any other ship from Port Royal. Unless Noorington had planned on overpowering the _Pearl_ and wasn't on the _Velocity_ at all. "What ship is that?"

"That ship," Natie whispered, her voice tight with fear, "is the reason that your parents and you yourself, are here right now. I didn't think that they would be finished already…"

"Finished at what?" Jack demanded, scared at whatever Natie was about to reveal.

"Jack felt that he owed your father for saving his neck. He came to offer Will a proposition, and a warning, should Will refuse."

"A warning?"

"If that is the ship I believe it to be, it just looted Port Royal. And now they're after us."

Another cliffy! I feel so evil!


	6. Smoke Approach

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. If I did, I would see Orlando Bloom, and would spend all my time looking at him and not writing.

For the record, I hate rummage sales, especially working on them in 90 degree weather for a few days.

Oops, sorry about Norrington's name…but thanks for correcting me! Noorington looks funnier I guess…

Chapter 6: Smoke Approach

Captain Jack Sparrow had spent more than half of his life on the sea. He was captain of the greatest ship to sail the Caribbean with a loyal crew. Better still, he was the most respected pirates anyone had ever heard of. Where most pirates wouldn't hesitate to kill, he never killed without a great need. Now wasn't a time to kill, it was more like play time. But Norrington just kept blowing holes into his ship.

The commodore didn't seem to agree. Especially when Jack called an innocent comment to Norrington. Eunuch wasn't that big of an insult. Will had taken it pretty well all those years ago, and little Jack had proven him wrong.

Behind him, Jack caught Natie in the corner of his eye.

"Hey!" he called, quickly running over to her. "What are you--"

"The _Burning Death _is approaching on the port side!" Natie said, then ran back into the cabin, not waiting for Jack to respond. He ran up the deck, looking into the darkness. Yes, he could make out a ship, and behind it was a thick trail of smoke. Just as he had feared.

Jack grabbed the wheel, wiping the rain from his face, he had to get the _Pearl_ away before it became part of a ship sandwich. Enemies on either side, rather than bread. As it was, they were barely holding out against Norrington as it was. The _Pearl_ started pulling out smoothly, and the crew noticed. Immediately, Gibbs and Will came up the stairs to face him.

"What are you doing, Captain?" Gibbs demanded. Will gave Jack a questioning look.

"Look behind the rudder," Jack simply replied. The two followed his instructions, searching the sea.

"I don't see anything," Will said.

"That's the point. A ship, called the _Burning Death _is approaching." Gibbs stern face softened with fear. He recovered quickly, helping Jack call out orders to the crew.

"The _Burning Death_, what is it? Other than an unpleasant thought." Will asked, not sure if he wanted the answer. The look on Jack's face didn't ease his uncertainty.

"It is an evil pirate ship. They show no mercy," Natie explained to Jack in a matter-of-fact tone. "Years ago, there was a mutiny that resulted in the ship burning. The fire caught both factions of the crew as well. It is said that as he burned, the rightful captain cursed the whole crew to Hell, oh, don't flinch, I just said hell. Like the _Black Pearl_, all those years ago, it is supposed to be crewed by the damned. I used to think that it was a made up story, but now I doubt it. I mean, the burned ship is real enough. I'm surprised you even saw it."

"What do you mean? I saw the light--"

"The ship was burned. Have you ever seen burned wood?" Jack shook his head vigorously. Natie walked across the cabin, and pulled something from a hidden alcove. She tossed it to him and he caught it deftly. At first glance it looked like any piece of driftwood, but then he saw that it was pitch black. He could hardly see the wood's grain.

"Is this from that ship?" Jack asked.

"No, I had it when Jack found me. It was part of the ship I sailed on, before it was destroyed." This comment lead into a strange silence.

"I'm sorry," Jack muttered.

"Don't," Natie said angrily. "Unless you are or were a member of the _Burning Death_'s crew, then you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Wait, that was the ship that orphaned you?" Jack asked quickly. He immediately regretted it, as Natie had another angry outburst.

"Yes, that is the ship that killed off my family, happy now?" She stalked away haughtily, sitting across from him and glaring. After a few moments, she gave up. "I'm sorry. It isn't a fun topic to talk about. Anyway, I know firsthand what these pirates can do."

"But don't pirates leave each other alone? Like in the Code--" But again Jack was interrupted.

"Some pirates are just evil. Barbossa's crew, they raided ships, trying to break the curse upon them. The _Death_'s crew, they simply pillage and plunder. At least, there doesn't seem to be a purpose, other than to kill or be killed." She chuckled. "Actually, I don't think that they can be killed."

"How is that possible? Undead pirates? It's not possible," Jack tried to say with as much conviction as he could muster.

"So the story your daddy told you back in Port Royal was just for kicks and playing with your head?" Natie stared at him, and the two were silent for a few moments. For the first time, Jack realized that the ship was rocking steadily in the storm, and that they were moving. He looked out the window to try and see where the _Burning Death _was. Instead, he saw as a cannon came crashing into the window. Trying to cover his eyes from shards of glass and splintered wood, he didn't see the ropes thrown through the new hole. Both he and Natie saw the burly pirate climbing through though.

With shock, he realized that the _Death_ had pulled against the _Pearl_, and it's hull rested against the rudder of the _Pearl_. The ship was truly as black as night. The whole time he hadn't even realized it's presence. Beside him, Natie drew her sword.

"About bloody time I got some action," she murmured. "This should be fun."

Jack drew his sword as well. If it came down to it, he would see if these pirates were truly undead. As more pirates crawled through the cavity, Jack noticed that each had a bandana tied around his face.

"He he, the great Jack Sparrow leaves his great defenders," One of the pirates guffawed.

"We're not afraid of your ugly face," Natie called back, trying to keep them at bay with banter. It seemed that what she said wasn't the best thing. The biggest brute of the bunch crossed the room in a single stride, and grabbed Natie by her collar. She swung her sword at him, but he simply held her out, and his arm was long enough to keep her sword several inches from his body.

"I'll show you an ugly face," he said in deep, gravely tones. With that, he pulled his bandana off, and Natie stifled a scream. Large portions of his face were practically missing, and there were terrible burns everywhere. His skin was white where the burns were worst. Jack felt as if he would be sick, but instead lashed out with his sword. Another pirate caught him.

"Look how cute they are. I think the captain will want to meet 'em," a female voice said. Jack struggled, trying to escape the grasp of his captor. Surely his parents would come bursting in? Captain Jack, one of the pirates, someone?

His captor loosened his grip, and Jack couldn't feel where one of his hands was. In the flickering light, he saw a hand grasping onto a bowl full of apples on the table. Then, Jack saw nothing, feeling only the bowl come crashing down on his head. He vaguely felt himself being tied and dragged, but he fell into total darkness, unable to stay awake.

I'm to evil for my cat, to evil for my cat. I love my clifies!


	7. Past Events

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Disney all the way and drinks all around!

_Quote of the day, as I say it: Where would all the heroes be without the villains?_

Chapter 7: Past Events

When Natie first met the crew of the _Black Pearl_, it took her a while to get comfortable around them. She hadn't been sure if trusting pirates was a wise thing, especially after what she had been forced to ordeal. On the _Burning Death_, it took a total of three seconds to decide that she didn't like this crew at all. Then again, for the past six years, she had hated them.

All around the blackened ship, crewmen raced everywhere. Pulling lines and loading cannons. She tried to see how the _Velocity _and _Pearl _were fairing, but she was shoved below deck, and rough hands put her back into her cell. As she fell in, she felt a sharp kick in her side.

"That'll teach you to try and escape," a gruff voice said. The pirate stalked back off to the main deck, back to the fighting and bloodlust. Leaving Natie alone in her cell with an unconscious Jack Turner. She felt bad for him. Tied up like some prize pig, taken from his family, left with only a girl he had just met.

Her moments of freedom had been worth it. Surreptitiously pulling a hidden knife from her shirt, she started to cut his bonds. Ironic, he'd be free in a sense but still trapped. Natie shook her head. She was letting the captain's weird proverbs get into her head.

Waiting alone in the dark was never fun. She cringed with every cannon shot. Normally, if she was on the _Pearl_, the noise would somehow be comforting. Here it was scary. Every shot was heading towards the _Pearl_, or maybe the Navy ship. It all depended on whether or not these pirates had pillaged Port Royal. For the first time, she was frightened. If the crew didn't know that she and Jack had been taken, they wouldn't hesitate to open fire on the _Death_. Had they discovered their disappearance, then they might hesitate to fire, and that would lead to their own demise at the hands of the cursed crew. A lose-lose situation. Another of Jack's sayings wandered into her head. _It doesn't matter if you win, as long as you don't lose._ Natie wracked her brain, trying to figure out how to escape. Parley wouldn't work, it was a bit late for that. A groan distracted her. Jack was finally getting up.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Jack seemed confused as he shook the last bits of sleep from his eyes.

"I wasn't asleep," he muttered. Natie snorted. He hadn't been sleeping initially, but the body always transferred through sleep whenever it was knocked out. But she wasn't going to sympathize for Jack. She didn't want to baby him. He got up, stretching his legs and arms. After a few moments, he looked around the brig.

"You're a blacksmith. Get us out," Natie demanded. There were no guards, but that wouldn't last long depending on how the fight above was going. Jack picked up the cell's only bench, and placed it against the bars.

"A little trick my dad taught me. I had no idea why he told me. Until now," he said sheepishly. With a grunt of effort, he pushed the high end of the bench and the wall of the cage came off. He dropped the bench and grabbed the bars, keeping it from falling. "Too much noise," he grunted. Natie crawled under the elevated side, and held it aloft for Jack. The two placed it back, hoping no one would notice their disappearance for a long time.

"If we're ever put in there again, it'll take seconds for us to get out again," Jack said proudly.

"Depending on what's going on above deck, we might be back there sooner than you think. Unless the fighting has--" before Natie could finish, a cannon ball blasted directly between her and Jack. The two stared at the newly formed holes.

"I don't think they'll notice," Jack said, and he allowed Natie to lead the way to the deck.

Elizabeth was very concerned. On the starboard side, Norrington was unrelenting in his attack. Or had been, until _another_ pirate ship had appeared through the fog. At first, she had hoped that they were on Jack's side. When they had fired on both the _Pearl_ and the _Velocity, _she knew that this was a newcomer. The odd thing was, the only place it could have come from was Port Royal, and there had been no ships like this one. Luckily, the rain had brought a heavy wind, and the three ships were now circling one another.

Times like these made her feel sorry for Norrington. He started chasing one pirate vessel, and a second had popped up. Now he was under fire from both. It was a three-way battle, and it looked as if the black ship, the one Will told her was called the _Burning Death_, was winning. There was only one possible option; retreat.

She remembered all those years ago, when the Interceptor was trying to outrun the _Black Pearl_, before Jack became it's captain. The _Interceptor_ was supposed to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean, and the _Pearl _had caught it. Now, Elizabeth could only hope that it was still as fast as it once was, and that this other ship wasn't.

As the _Pearl_ started sailing away, she looked to the _Velocity_. It seemed as if Norrington was going to try to escape as well. She silently wished him luck. The commodore could be somewhat power hungry at times, but he was a great asset to her father and the Navy. And she owed him a great lot. When she had followed her heart and wished to marry Will, _instead_ of him, Norrington had mutually broken off the engagement.

That reminded her. Now that the fighting was over, Jack and Natie could come out. And maybe the other Jack could finally explain why he had taken them from Port Royal. Across the deck, she heard Jack calling them out, and turned, expecting them to come running. They didn't. Her heart sank. Something was wrong.

Bwahahahahaha!


	8. Mystery Abound

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.

Chapter 8: Mysteries Away

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" Jack asked for the umpteenth time. Natie threw him a withering look. She had to be honest, the _Pearl wasn't _supposed to be sailing away. A single, fearful thought clouded her mind.

"They don't know we're gone," she whispered. They couldn't come back to rescue them, the damage the _Pearl _had taken was evident. Coming back would be suicide. She'd have to escape by some other means.

"What do we do? Parley maybe?" Jack tried to remember more of the pirate code, something his mother had taught him. All those hours of lessons in history had left his mind the moment a fruit bowl had crashed into his head.

"Hell no," Natie replied, stubborn to the core. "Two options, escape--"

"I like that idea." Natie ignored him.

"Or fight back."

"Fight back? Are you insane? We are surrounded by a crew of fifty-some pirates, unarmed, and we have no reinforcements. How do you suggest we win?" Natie grinned.

"Who said we were going to win?" Before Jack could question her, she pulled her stolen knife out, and handed it to him. "We'll just even the odds a little. We find a hiding spot, and attack them. They won't know what hit them!"

A loud roar of anger from below deck caused jack to jump. "Unless they know we're gone."

Natie narrowed her eyes. "Fine, we escape. But if my foot meets any pirate behind, it is purely coincidental."

"You think you'll single handedly torture these men?"

"Only a little. Now come on, here's our chance." Racing across the deck, Jack was careful to keep his head ducked. He wouldn't mind terribly if he was hit on his arms or legs, but he already had a splitting headache, and didn't want to risk endangering it more.

With a few expert motions, Natie set up a life boat. Jack jumped in, trying to be quiet. There were less canons firing now, and with the crew looking for the escapees, a life boat seemed a logical place. He looked to Natie, and for some reason she wasn't getting in. She was staring at a small figure climbing on the mast. She squinted, trying to make it out. It was small, but not a child. That was when she noticed the tail. Her mind flashed back to the time when Jack first told her the story of the damned _Pearl_.

The cursed captain Barbossa once owned a monkey. It too was under the curse of the Aztec gold. From what Will Turner had told her, Elizabeth had thrown it into the water. Could it have survived? If it did, it could have lured sailors to the Isla de Muerta. These pirates could really be cursed. There was a great possibility that it wasn't the same monkey. Lots of pirates owned monkeys. But deep down, she knew that this monkey was different.

"We have to get to the _Pearl_," she said, jumping into the boat.

"Quiet!" But she cut the ropes supporting the boat, and they splashed into the water. She threw an oar at Jack.

"Row as hard as you can!" She plunged the paddle into the water, and wished she'd had something to eat after returning from Port Royal. She was hungry, and had already rowed twice. "The pirates--won't have time--to chase--us," she panted.

"But--they're--they're not--fighting--anymore," Jack called. She snapped her head towards the _Death. _He was right. The cannons had stopped. The Navy ship was retreating, just like the _Pearl. _In fact, she couldn't see the _Pearl_ at all.

"That's not good." AS the words left her mouth, the storm around the boat that had seemed to be dying down intensified. Natie pulled a rope from the floor. Tying one end carefully around her waist, she tossed the other end to Jack. "Tie it around your waist." To emphasize her point, she pointed at her waist and pantomimed tying. It worked, one way or another. He just finished the knot when a great blast of lightening came down, striking the boat.

"We have to get out of her," she screamed over the wind.

"Why? The rain will put out the fire," Jack called back. "And the _Pearl _might see it!"

"But the _Burning Death _will too," Natie countered. "And we don't want them to find us either, do we?" She scanned the see, and saw a small speck of light in the distance. Maybe an island.

"Are you a good swimmer?" Jack nodded. "Good, no worries then. On the count of three, we jump, and head towards that light. Got it?" Again he nodded, not reading for words, too busy watching the flames slowly consuming the boat. "One, three!"

"What about tw--" But he was cut off by a gulp of seawater rushing into his mouth. He was under water, and he couldn't breath. For the second time in so many hours, he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

Short and evil! I love it.


	9. A Bottle of Rum

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. I saw Willy Wonka today and that's the closest I'm going to get to Johnny Depp any time soon.

Sorry this took so long! My parents took an impromptu vacation with me.

Chapter 9: A Bottle of Rum

"Well, the land lover is awake," a voice said as Jack Turner started coughing up a lungful of seawater. He turned to see Natie wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "You've been out like a pirate after too many bottles of rum. Thank heavens for that rope, or you'd be a dead man."

"What happened?" he asked, looking around. From the looks, they were on a small beach.

"We were tossed overboard from a life boat with the _Pearl _sailing into the distance. Good enough answer?"

"Uh, yes. But where exactly are we?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I've been waiting for you to get up rather than explore. You good enough to travel?" Natie asked, the slightest hint of concern in her voice. Jack nodded. "Oh good. 'Cause I wasn't going to wait any longer." With that she got up, and started looking around. He hurried after her.

"If we follow the beach, it should lead to a town. They stay close to the sea," he said. She turned on him.

"Oh really? After living aboard a pirate vessel for nine years I never knew that," she huffed.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help." Natie stalked off mumbling. When she wasn't looking, he planted a piece of driftwood on the beach. If they decided to head the other direction, they could use it to mark their progress coming back.

Setting off after the angry girl, he looked around at the thick palm trees. It was beautiful really. A thought came to him.

"Hey Natie, what if this is heaven?" he joked, and luckily he heard Natie laugh. She wasn't that mad anymore.

"I hope not."

"Why?"

"I don't see another person around. I'd hate for it to be just you and me here for eternity. Nothing against you, mate," she added hastily. "Just that it would get boring really fast."

They continued walking, exchanging stories, comparing life on a ship to life on land. Jack was sure he was winning the debate when he was stopped dead in his tracks. Ahead of him, a piece of driftwood was lying on the sand, the same way he'd placed the one earlier.

"Natie, I think we're on an island," he choked. She looked back at him confused, and saw the wood, along with two sets of footprints fading on the sand.

"Bloody Hell," she whispered. "It's a small one if we got around the whole thing that quickly."

"We should venture inland. Maybe other people were here and …" Jack stopped. If there were other people, they might not be friendly. There didn't seem to be much food on the isle, and the natives might not like having two more mouths to feed. Unless they were cannibalistic. Jack suppressed a shiver. There had only been one other possible place where people had been. "How about we go to that burnt spot?"

"Why? There was no one there," Natie said, her voice hollow.

"But there _were _people. Maybe they got off somehow."

"Alright. We'll check it out."

"Odd, I think there are bottles over here."

"What?" Natie asked, inspecting the darkened circle that seemed to be the epicenter of the fire.

"Look," Jack pulled out a glass bottle, "it appears to have been rum in this one. Someone burned it, most likely to create a signal. Maybe there's more!"

"No," Natie whispered. "This was the island that Jack was trapped on all those years ago. And it was your mother that started this fire. She burned all the rum."

His mind flashed back to when he sat by the fire, and his father told him the story for the first time. Most of it had slipped his mind in the confusion of battle.

"Maybe she lied," Jack said hopefully. He started looking around for the manmade cave that held the illegal drink. If anything it could be shelter. Natie followed him. When he found it a few yards off, he slowly climbed down. There were chests all around. He tried to pick one up but it was too heavy. Natie helped him pull it up.

"There's got to be something in here that we can use," he said, breaking off the lock. Odd, he thought, it's barely rusted. After nearly fourteen years it should be dust. And why would someone put a lock on hidden chests of rum?

"Jack!" He felt a slap across his face. "Stop daydreaming and help me pull this lid off!"

Ignoring his stinging cheek, he pulled it off, and tossed it into the sand.

"Oh my God," Natie gasped. Inside the chest was a pile of gold coins. "This is a pirate's horde. And we found it! By the code it's ours!"

"No it's not," Jack said, his voice a whisper.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's theirs," he said feebly, pointing at a pure black ship on the horizon. "And their coming fro it."

I love evil!


	10. Capture Again

Disclaimer: By now, you should all know that I don't own POTC.

Chapter 10: Capture...Again

"We have to hide," Jack insisted. Natie shook her head stubbornly.

"First of all, where? Second, it won't do us any good. We have no way off this island. If they take us prisoner, we'll be off this godforsaken isle."

"But we found their treasure; they can't take us with them. If we're reclaimed by the _Pearl_, we could tell them where this," he paused, "_horde, _is. Those pirates would best leave us here."

"For us to signal another ship? Sure, we can't get off ourselves, but if we create another bonfire, someone would notice," Natie scoffed.

"It looks like they have a dilemma on what to do with us. We're a threat to their treasure, no matter what they do to us."

"Not exactly. There is always the option of us taking the secret to the grave." Natie gave a sigh. "Our best bet, offer to work for them."

"Won't they recognize us as the escaped prisoners?" Jack saw her eyes light up. She started muttering to herself, and dashed back into the cave.

"Here!" she called, throwing some pieces of clothe at him. "We disguise ourselves. Our ship sunk, and we washed ashore. And we were on a pirate ship called…" Natie paused, thinking hard. "I think there was a pirate ship called _Prosperity_ that went down recently. Remember that name."

Jack was too dumbstruck to answer. He was far too busy trying to figure out how to wear the clothing he had been given. What looked like pants turned out to be a jacket and the actual pants only went down to his shins. He turned to see Natie pulling a wool cap over her head, hiding her hair. It also pushed out her ears, making her look like a younger boy.

Once he was done dressing, Natie scooped up some of the grim from the walls of the makeshift cave, and smeared it on his face.

"Hey!" he spluttered, wiping his face, trying to get the stuff off.

"Pirates don't always bathe. You have to look ruffed up," Natie explained calmly, even though she grimaced when she put the stuff on her own face. "Now let's get up, so they can't tell that we were down here."

Back into the blinding sun, Jack began scanning the sea for any sign of the _Burning Death_. It wasn't hard to spot the black wood hull. Where it was the master of stealth at night, it was no threat during the day. It took him a bit longer to notice the dingy approaching the isle.

"Quick, start waving your arms and yelling," Natie hissed from the corner of her mouth.

"Why?" he asked, following suite.

"Because any castaway is overjoyed when rescue comes. This seems natural. HEY! OVER HERE!" she called, trying to keep her voice low. Jack started calling out as well. In a frighteningly short amount of time, the pirates were upon them.

"What are ye doing on me island?" one of the bigger pirates asked. He was wearing more clothing than the others, including a big hat in lieu of a bandana. This had to be the captain.

"We were on board the _Prosperity_ when a monster of a storm hit. We was landed here," Natie said, her voice deep. Jack was appalled by her bad language. "Been waiting some few days for rescue or summat."

"Really? Were ye now?" the captain asked. He looked closely at both of them, studying them as a vulture studies its next victim.

"Aye, and for passage off this rock we offer service to the lot of ye," Natie growled.

"Good enough," the captain sighed. "I be Captain Cadoom. Take orders from me, and ye'll be fine. Disobey, and I'll see to ye meeting the gallows. We clear?"

"Aye!" Natie responded. Cadoom looked at Jack closely.

"You speak boy?" Jack was very nervous, and decided to use it to his advantage.

"Aye, uh, sir. I speak." On speak, he allowed his voice to crack and rise in tone. Hopefully, the captain would think he was embarrassed about his voice and leave him alone. All the pirates started laughing at him.

"He's a youngin' alright. One day he'll make a strong man," one of the pirates said.

"Now, now Tyke, gentlemen. Let's not laugh at our newest comrade," Caddom let out a hearty laugh himself. "Just a boy doing his growing. Although thin one, his voice be plenty deep, but in size he's small. What're your names, boys?"

"You know I'm Roy," one of the pirates spoke up. The others ignored him, and Jack made a mental note to remember that this pirate was known as a dumb one. It could come in handy.

"I be Pip," Natie said, and then she pointed at Jack. "He ne'r had a name, so we just call him Jack."

"Why Jack?" Cadoom asked, a bit of anger entering his voice.

"It's the common name for sailors or summat. So, we just called him a jack, and then it became Jack."

The captain gave them a suspicious look, but dismissed it. He motioned to the crew around him, and they took Jack and 'Pip' to the dingy. "Bind their hands!" he called. As Jack started to object, he added, "And gag them."

He walked over to them. "Sorry, but we don't want any of ye taking what don't rightfully belong to ye. We're bringing in our latest collection, and I don't want any taking of it, understand? Once you earn my trust, you can have a few trinkets."

Jack looked at Natie as the captain walked away. This was looking pretty hopeless. He could only hope that he could get back to the _Pearl_ and his parents before having to prove himself to Cadoom.


	11. A Plan in Pieces

Disclaimer: I am not Disney. Therefore, I don't own POTC.

Sorry this chapter took so long! My dad went to Russia and my sister went to Guatemala, and I lost a backpack and duffle bag in the transaction. Very busy here.

A bit of language this chapter.

Chapter 11: A Plan in Pieces

Natie looked around the _Burning Death_. Obviously, they weren't very big on hygiene. There was about an inch of grim on the deck, generally disgusting. No doubt, she and Jack would become ship's boys, cleaning the ship. Not a fun task. But they could learn a lot through the crew.

"PIP!" someone bellowed. Natie quickly turned towards the voice. That had been a test, she knew. If she hesitated for even a moment before responding to her fake name, the crew would know that it wasn't her name. Then they would wonder why this young boy had given them a false name. And then they would find out. Not very good. It was the reason she had allowed Jack to keep his name.

"Yes, sir?" she called back, keeping her voice low. The pirate seemed nervous. Obviously, he wasn't the sharpest sword.

"There are some buckets here. Swab the deck," he smiled. Keeping her head down, Natie acted the perfect insubordinate. Jack was having more trouble.

"This is horrible. It'd be one thing if the deck had been cleaned once, but do they have pigs living here? Honestly," he complained. She ignored his comments, and hoped that the few pirates still wandering around were too.

"Stow it," a gruff voice said. Jack recognized it as the dumb pirate on the beach, named Roy. "It would be terrible for something to happen to you." He smiled, and turned to walk away, but not before giving Jack a sharp kick in the side. Before he could cry out, Natie threw her hand over his mouth. Best not to attract more attention, or more pirates.

"What was that for?" Jack gasped.

"For talking mutiny, idiot," she hissed, starting to scrub again.

"No, covering my mouth."

"Because he would have won to hear you in pain. And, most likely, you would have gotten another kick. I'd rather not have to tell your parents how you died." Jack's face flushed. Across the deck, a group of the pirates were laughing at a seagull. Even after it flew away, they continued laughing for a few more minutes, and then there was a hush. Natie eyed Jack. "And if anything happened to you, I'd be left alone with these idiots."

"But you just called me an idiot," he countered.

"But I can control you. You're my idiot, I guess," she shrugged, scrubbing at a particularly dense section of grim. Jack blushed again. He didn't like the idea of being anyone's idiot, let alone being an idiot. After a moment, he realized how insulting that had been.

A few hours and disgusting discoveries later, the other pirates returned. A few glared curiously at Natie and Jack, but most ignored them.

"Gentlemen!" Cadoom called. "We received an exquisite haul from Port Royal!" Cheers from the pirates. Natie felt Jack tense beside her. Don't do anything stupid, she pleaded in her mind.

"And we gave quite a blow to His Majesties Navy and the _Black Pearl_!" More cheers and Natie's turn to tense. Cadoom raised his arms for silence. "So now, we're going to go after our enemy, the _Black Pearl_!" Many more cheers and hoots.

"And," Cadoom said amidst the catcalls, "whoever gives me the head of Jack Sparrow will a double share of the treasure!" Natie's face was red, and she was fighting the urge to attack the captain.

"But Captain, how will we find the _Pearl_?" one of the pirates who had laughed at the seagull asked. Cadoom smiled, searching the crowd. His eyes landed on Natie, and for the first time she saw his eyes. They were grey and red. They were both ugly and beautiful. She couldn't look away.

"They'll find us," he smiled. "You see gents, we have something very important to them. Ironically, something important to us." He pointed to Natie, and the crowd parted. "Come here, _Pip_."

Trying to stay calm, she walked over to the captain. He grabbed her arm, showing her to the pirates. In a single movement, he shook her hat off. Her hair tumbled to her shoulders. Some of the pirates gasped. Natie heard a really dumb one say, "He turned into a she! That's dark magic, that is." She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"This be the cabin girl to Jack Sparrow! Like a daughter, I hear. But how would you like to meet your real family?"

"You bastard, you killed them yourself," she gasped. He laughed at her.

"Your mother, yes. But your father, well, you can't kill what isn't alive," Cadoom started laughing deeply. He threw her at the nearest pirates. "Take her to the brig! And her friend too."

As hands started grabbing at her, Natie struggled like a wild cat. She kicked, and struggled to reach her hidden knife. During the fight, she thought she heard someone say don't hurt her, and she figured it was Jack. He was probably going without a fight. Suddenly, there was a cry from the crow's nest.

"The _Pearl _is approaching!"


	12. The Smoke Thickens

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC.

I have no excuse for this being so late. But, I do. See my profile for details. : )

Chapter 12: The Smoke Thickens

Natie gazed out across the blue waters. She was momentarily forgotten by her captors. All eyes were on the horizon, straining to see the ship that could bring them the greatest wealth imaginable. Jack Sparrow was on that ship, and whoever killed him got a bigger portion of treasure. And they had been saving up their treasure for a very long time. Even those that got average shares would probably never work another day in their life.

"Get the girl up here! I want her tied in my quarters!" Cadoom yelled.

"What about the boy? He might be her accomp…accom…companion," a pirate called. Natie noticed that it was Roy, the dumb pirate from the beach.

"Anywhere but the brig! Please not the brig! They always smell awful, and there's rats and vermin!" Jack cried out, hysterical. Natie had to admit, he was clever when he cared to be.

"Put him in the brig." As Jack was lead away, practically screaming, Cadoom smiled. "I think your little friend will enjoy himself down there. We have a lot of rats."

She put on a face full of concern. She knew quite well that it was an act, and that it would take Jack seconds to escape from the cell. It seemed as if they didn't even know how they had escaped before. A few pirates grabbed her, forcing her into the captain's quarters. They simply closed the door after her, not tying her up or locking the door. They seemed to believe she wouldn't cause any problems. To pass the time before her escape, she looked through the window in front of the cabin. That was the first time she noticed something.

Only about half the crew had their faces revealed, shining with sweat in the setting sun. The other half wore bandanas over their faces, wit the exception of their eyes, which were completely covered up. They must be the ones with the burned faces. She tried to remember the story about the ship.

_Years ago, right after she was born, there was a ship known as the _Sudden Surrender._ It had been a powerful pirate ship. As terrible as the cursed _Black Pearl._ But something had gone wrong. Some of the crew wanted to attack more ships, more towns, and kill anyone in their path. The second group wanted to stop altogether. The captain had sided with the peaceful group, and decided to turn his ship into a merchant vessel._

_This brought the crew to mutiny. Many of the ones that wished to continue plundering had been marked as pirates by the East India Trade Co. There was no way they would be allowed on merchant ships, and if they sought jobs on land it wouldn't be long before they were discovered as one time pirates. They were outraged at the captain because his decision ensured them an early meeting with the noose. _

_The two parts of the crew fought, neither winning, neither losing. The leader of the mutineers tried to use the cannon on the opposing force, but it backfired, setting the ship alight. The rightful captain burned in the flames. _

_His final words were, "Curse ye all! The bad shall be tainted, the good shall be beautiful. All who join the crew shall suffer as well! Forever alive till the ship belongs to the rightful heir! The child of my child! All false shall perish!" _

_The captain had been a descendant of the mysterious Aztec people. At the moment of his death, his curse was carried out. Those against him burned and yet they lived. Those who had remained loyal stayed youthful. When the fire went out, the two parties set up peace talks. They believed this would lift the spell. But it did not._

_Under the command of the first mate, the damned crew set out in search of the heir. Along the way, they renamed the ship the Burning Death. They soon learned that the captain had a wife and two sons. For years they searched for them, hoping that they would give them the ship and the curse would end. Hopefully, one of them would have a child. It was clear that the curse meant only a grandchild of the captain would do. The curse was already strengthening, and I was early on. Some men had joined the crew after the curse was set, and those men too became undead. _

_They found one son in Tortuga. He had set out in search of his missing father. He had even heard the stories. They brought him aboard the ship, showing him the crew. The man agreed to be captain. As soon as they called him their leader and rightful heir, the man was struck down and died. The crew was at a loss._

_They traveled to England with the body, bringing it to the wife of the late captain. She explained that the dead son was her first born, and not the captain's child, the woman had said blushing. Their only hope was to find her first son, who was indeed the captain's flesh and blood. He even had a child. She told them that he was planning to sail with his family to the Caribbean. They decided to intercept the ship._

_They planned on stopping the ship and taking the man, but something went wrong. The ship left early, and they managed to set a trap farther out to sea. But too many ships fell prey before they got the right one. _

_They found the son, a man named Cadoom. He was made captain. But the curse wasn't broken. His child had to be captain. The mother disagreed, saying a five year old couldn't be a pirate captain. She took the child to a lifeboat, and they planned their escape. But Cadoom shot the mother, and the boat capsized. The child was never seen again. The ship was forever cursed._

_But Cadoom was unwilling to believe. So, he took another wife, and they had a child, but the boy died in infancy. It happened right after they called the boy the heir to the ship. Only Cadoom's first child would break the curse._

_So, for the past eight years, they had searched for the child._

Natie hated the story. The ship she ad been on with her family had been destroyed while the pirates searched for the heir. A startling thought came to her.

What if they think I'm the heir? Natie thought. They would try to announce her the rightful heir, and it would kill her. They would fight the _Pearl_ while immortal, then try to change to mortals again. They would be very disappointed when they learned it wasn't her. But she had a lot of leverage if she played her cards right. If Jack could help her escape to the _Pearl_ when the fighting started, the pirates could fight against Jack Sparrow, because they could accidentally kill her. Then they would think they had killed the heir. It was the perfect plan.

So evil of my cliffy.

And I'm sorry, but the story is drawing to a close. A few more chapters before it's over of course. But I'm going to have another POTC story out soon.


	13. The Smoke Clears

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

The last chapter my loves.

Chapter 13: The Smoke Clears

"I am the heir to the ship," Natie snorted. The idea was preposterous. Her parents were decent people, not pirates. She wondered how Jack Turner was coming along in the brig when there was a tapping at the window. Jack was hanging outside one of the windows, like some demented monkey. She ran over and unlatched the sill, pulling him in.

"Your rescuer," he gave a mock bow. "Come on, before they notice I'm gone. Again."

The room shook, and the sounds of heavy fighting entered the room. "We have to get to the _Pearl_ now!" Natie exclaimed. "I have a plan. Once we get on the _Black Pearl_, we tell Jack to take off and sail like there's no tomorrow. They won't dare fire on us."

Jack helped push Natie through the window, and she grabbed hold of the line. "Why won't they fire?"

"They think I can end the curse upon them." Natie grunted from the effort of holding on. Of all the ropes this one was soaking wet. Thank you Jack. After a few moments of cursing the line, Natie hauled herself onto the deck. Jack followed suit. An idea came to him.

"Hey, why not run her aground?"

"That's your first good idea this whole time," Natie joked. She took the helm and there was a tingling in her hands. She loved being in command of a ship, even an evil one. There was a cry from the deck below, and the cannon fire ceased.

"What happened?" Jack whispered. He looked at the still pirates below. The crew was standing in awe, and there were some fallen over the deck. But these pirates couldn't die. What happened, he thought to himself. He looked at the crew on the _Pearl_, and saw his parents standing mid-deck with Sparrow. They all seemed just as surprised.

Natie was frozen at the wheel, revelation in her eyes. It couldn't be true. The cursed men were _dying_. That could only mean that she was heir…and that Cadoom was her father by blood. She managed to rip her hands from the helm and surveyed the deck herself. All of the pirates were dying. The curse had released them. Her eyes met with one pair of strange red and grey. Cadoom stared at her with pure hate as he died on the deck along with the others.

Her eyes were then staring into some deep loving eyes. She sighed with relief. These were the eyes of her true father, Jack Sparrow. The only one to ever give a care about a poor orphan girl.

A wind picked up around the _Burning Death_, and the pirates turned to ash and were blown away. The last thing she heard was the haunting howl of death blowing around her.

"Let's go back to the _Black Pearl_," she said quietly to Jack.

**Port Royal**

Standing on one of the piers was a strange group of people. A blacksmith, his apprentice, a governor's daughter, a good pirate, and a girl. But to anyone that looked at the group, they would have seen what seemed to be a group of regular civilians. For their good-byes, Jack Sparrow and Natie had dressed like normal people so that their identities wouldn't be known.

Natie was wearing a simple blue dress that made her look wonderful. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and she held herself with a graceful power. Jack was dressed in his usual attire, except he had cleaned it up a bit and had hidden his sword and pistol. Just in case Norrington was about.

Elizabeth spoke first. "Natie, are you sure you don't want to live on land? We have room to accommodate you. Mr. Sparrow thinks it would be a good idea." She added, despite Jack shaking his head. For years he had tried to leave Natie on land, but he didn't want her to know. He really thought she might stay here, she already had a friend with the younger Jack.

"No thanks. On land, because I'm a girl, I have few rights. As an orphan, I have even less. But at the sea, I am free to be whomever I please." Elizabeth smiled, this girl was of a kindred spirit. Never quite tame.

"I'm going to check the last of the supplies," Jack Sparrow said. He limped away, thanks to Natie giving him a sharp kick. He knew that later she would berate him.

"We'll meet you at home Jack, we have some business," Will said to his son. He knew from the look in the boy's eyes that he wanted a moment alone with Natie. Jack simply reddened.

"Will you always live at sea?" Jack asked awkwardly. Natie shrugged.

"Probably. Unless I find a reason to come to land," she said slyly. "But nothing will get me off for a few years. When I'm older."

"Oh." Was all Jack could get out.

"You're going to be a strong man someday. Like your father, I'll reckon."

"Part of being a blacksmith. You'll probably grow to be very beautiful…in a strong way," he added hesitantly, anticipating a punch. Natie, unlike other girls, didn't enjoy compliments. But the hit never came.

"Natie! We're going!" The pirate captain called out. She gave him a glance, and turned back to Jack.

"You know that pirate song? About the bad eggs?"

"Yeah," Jack said cautiously.

"Sing it whenever you miss me. It's fun."

"I don't know al of the chorus.," he said coyly. He was almost rambling. He didn't want her to leave already. He was simply buying time. They both saw Jack untying the line. Probably hoped that he could get away without Natie. He really wanted what was best for her.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She ran to the boat and sang, "Drink up, me hearties yoho!"

_The End_

_Feel free to ask questions in reviews if you have any._


End file.
